Electronic cigarette is a cigarette electronic simulation product, mainly comprising a battery, a switch, a heating element for atomizing tar, a luminescent light for simulating glowing effect. On the market, there are mainly four kinds of electronic cigarettes: a disposable electronic cigarette, a disposable electronic cigarette smoke capsule, a reusable ordinary electronic cigarette and an ordinary electronic cigarette smoke capsule. Take the ordinary electronic cigarette for example, as shown in FIG. 1, the atomization device, comprising a tar guiding fiber and a heating wire which are respectively connected to a tar-storage material and a battery, has only one set of atomization component (the heating wire and the tar guiding fiber). But this kind of electronic cigarette/electronic cigarette smoke capsule with only one set of the atomization component has the problems as followed.
A. Once the set of the atomization component stops working, the whole electronic cigarette couldn't be used; as a result, the workload of the after-sale service increases.
B. The ability to atomize tar is so limited that it's hard to afford a large amount of cigarette smoke.